The present invention relates to a multifunctional sensing and control assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunctional sensing and control assembly which is portable.
A conventional emergency lamp is an individual device. A shock sensing device can detect a seismic wave. However, it is difficult to combine an emergency lamp, a shock sensing device, and an infrared sensing device together.